Amor Secreto
by MarianaLoveKawai
Summary: Ellos son los mejores amigos ante los demas pero, esconden un secreto? ZeldaXLink OcXMidnaXZant
1. Epilogo

Esta historia se lleva a cabo el mundo de Twilight Princess, Zelda vive en el palacio con su padre y Link es el hijo de una sirviente del castillo y mejor "Amigo" de la Princesa Zelda.

Iba subiendo las escaleras con rumbo a la alcoba de la princesa, que se podría decir es mi mejor amiga, la conozco desde hace unos dos años, cuando ella llego de un viaje que hizo a otro reino a los 3 años, ahora ella tiene 16 y yo 17. No mentiré, la ame desde el primer momento en que la vi, es amable y le gusta ayudar en el palacio; a veces le ayuda a la cocinera y si ella la deja hace un pastel de moras delicioso. Le gusta montar y salir al aire libre. Es simplemente hermosa.

Ayer me dijo que apenas saliera el sol, fuera a su cuarto por que quería decirme algo, los guardias me conocen bien por que cuando tenia 5 años mas o menos mi madre murió y una sirviente del palacio que era amiga de mi mamá me adopto, desde entonces la considero mi madre, ella tiene una hija unos 3 años menor que yo: Midna. Es simple, pero casi nunca la vez pues es la sirvienta personal de la reina. A si, decía que los guardias ya me conocen desde hace años, y no es raro que yo entre en su cuarto tan temprano a veces lo hago para levantarla y a ellos les parece bien.

-Hey! Mark. Como estas? Te fue bien con Midna?-Mark es uno de los guardias de la princesa y el desde siempre ha estado enamorado de Midna, pero ayer se le iba a declarar y quiero saber que paso.

-Pues ella….

-Ella que?

-Ella me dijo que… me quiere, que me lo iba a decir en unos días pero me le adelante.

-Wow, ya me preguntaba cuando lo ibas a saber… Bueno, voy a entrar si?

-Esta bien Link, pero nada de cochinadas.

-Hey si yo no soy un pervertido como tu!

Entre en el cuarto de la princesa, siempre tan ordenado y limpio, bueno, casi todo. En la cama había un bulto que se movía lentamente hacia arriba y abajo, y digo había por que quite la sabana de encima y el bulto se despertó. Y Oh sorpresa, Zelda había decidido dormir en ropa interior hoy. Me voltee sonrojado hacia otro lado mientras ella reía por mi sonrojo.

-Oh, vamos Link, no es como si estuviera desnuda o algo así.

-No, pero casi.

-A si que Link puede vencer monstros gigantes en los bosques de Hirule pero le da pena ver a una amiga suya en ropa interior…

-Pues esa amiga mía es la princesa, Zelda, no una simple persona… Que creería alguien si entrara y nos viera así…

-Que me acababa de levantar y me dio calor en la noche por eso estoy en ropa interior…

Esta chica me va a volver loca, cualquier persona que entrara no pensaría eso, todo el palacio sabe que ella me gusta y me meterían en el calabozo por esto y luego… Zelda interrumpió mis pensamientos con un abrazo por la espalda, pude sentir sus pechos a través del delgado sostén que llevaba, me puse rojo y un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo… Acerco sus labios a mi oído y dijo sensualmente.

-Eres un pervertido Link.

-Ve a bañarte, hoy iremos al lago Ilya.

-Si señor

Y entro al baño caminando sensualmente… Esta chica me esta provocando, antes de cerrar la puerta me envió un beso por el aire y después rio al ver mi cara de estupefacción.

Así es nuestra relación, siempre nos insinuamos y provocamos al otro. Pero nunca hemos dicho nada acerca de nuestros sentimientos pero eso va a cambiar hoy. En el lago Ilya.


	2. Nuestro Secreto

**Bueno realmente no soy muy buena con los fanfics y no lo dije antes pero este es el primer que hago así que no sean crueles y dejen reviews porfa :3**

**Amor Secreto Capitulo 2**

**-¿Ya casi llegamos?-** Dijo Zelda, puede ser la persona mas hermosa del mundo, pero es impaciente… muy impaciente.

-**Si, ya casi llegamos-**

**-¿Cuanto falta?-**

**-Como 2 minutos- **Llevamos casi 10 minutos cabalgando en las praderas para bajar al lago, ahí la conocí y nos gusta ir ahí. Si, a veces coqueteamos y eso pero no pasamos a mayores.

Upps, silencio incomodo, esto no puede ser bueno…

**-¿Link, por que somos así?- **Pregunto ella, esa pregunta de dio un mal presentimiento.

**-¿Así como?-**

**-Tu sabes… siempre coqueteando, muy cerca el uno del otro y nunca hablamos nada sobre nuestros sentimientos- ¡¿**Me lee la mente o que?!

**-No se, ¿tu quieres hablar?- **Por que yo si quiero, quiero poder decirte que te amo y así no llevar este peso encima.

**-Si, hay que bajar y acostarnos en el pasto, traje bocadillos- **Dijo sonriendo.

Bajamos de Epona y nos acostamos en el pasto, le di una manzana que había traído Zelda y la dejamos descansar un rato. No quería que ella hablara primero así que lo hice yo.

**-Tu preguntaste por que siempre coqueteamos ¿verdad?- **Le dije directo, sin complicaciones.

**-S-si, supongo, es que siempre nos insinuamos el uno al otro y… pues, yo pensé que quizá te gusto y no quiero quedarme con la duda.-** Uff ahora que le digo.

**-Pues para mi que YO te gusto, lo se por la cara que hiciste cuando fuimos a nadar la ultima vez y me viste sin camisa, y luego me dices a mi pervertido…- **Ese comentario la hizo reír y después yo también me reí, era inevitable.

**-¿A si? Pues mira cariño que la otra vez que estábamos discutiendo y la cocinera dijo que parecíamos un matrimonio recién casado te pusiste más rojo que un tomate. Al menos yo se disimular hermoso.- **No nos dimos cuenta pero poco a poco nos fuimos acercando y quedaban cono 15 cm entre nosotros.

**-Pues yo no soy quien dice "Link… Link.." todas las noches, y esa vez tu también te pusiste roja incluso mas que yo, pero disimulaste diciendo "Hace calor ¿no creen?"-** Ahora ya estábamos tan cerca que sentía su dulce aliento en mi cara.

**-¡Pues si, repito tu nombre todas las noches por que quiero dormir contigo a mi lado, y si, me puse roja por haberme imaginado casada contigo!-** Grito sin pensarlo y al final se tapo la boca con las manos y ese rosa tan característico de un enamorado se apodero no solo de sus mejillas sino de su cara completa.

Tome su cara en mis manos de modo que ella bajara las suyas y le susurre...

**-No tienes por que avergonzarte… Zelda yo… yo te amo-** Le dije aun en un susurro y entonces fui yo el sonrojado. Ella me miro a los ojos como viendo si lo que le había dicho fuera verdad o mentira.

**-Estas mintiendo…-**

**-No, es la verdad-**

**-Pero… yo…- **No pudo decir nada más por que junte mis labios con los suyos en un dulce beso que ella correspondió. Tuvimos que separarnos por falta de oxigeno, sino pudiéramos haber seguido todo el día.

-¿**Ahora me crees?-** Le dije.

**-No se, no estoy segura-** Dijo en tono pícaro uniendo sus labios con los míos de nuevo. El beso rápidamente pasó a uno apasionado, mordí su labio y luego lo succione. Ella rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos. Y yo puse mis manos en su espalda acariciándola. Nos separamos y decidimos pasar el día en la pradera, luego iríamos al lago, al atardecer nos dirigimos al palacio y antes de entrar ella dijo.

**-Link, ¿te importaría dormir conmigo hoy?-** Wow, eso me sorprendió, obviamente que lo único que quiere es dormir y realmente, me alegra eso.

**-Claro mi princesa, pero… ¿Cómo se supone que voy a entrar a tu cuarto?-**

**-Link, ya haz dormido en mi cuarto antes, ¿recuerdas? Quizá para ti y para mi sea diferente pero para todos los demás es lo mismo.- **Cierto, yo ya había dormido con ella antes y los guardias, incluso el Rey la sabían y me daban permiso.

**-Ok vamos.-**

Entramos a su cuarto no sin antes avisarles a los guardias que me quedaría con ella en la noche. Ellos nunca preguntaban nada, todos en el palacio somos como una gran familia, todos conocen a todos y el rey nos quiere a todos como si fuéramos sus hijos. Ya en su cuarto ella me dio un pantalón de pijama que deje ahí desde hacia mucho tiempo. Me lo puse y nos acostamos en la cama, yo arriba de las sabanas y ella abajo.

**-¿Y? ¿Le decimos a alguien o lo guardamos como secreto?- **Le pregunte

**-Un secreto seria mas interesante para ver quien lo descubre primero, ¿no crees?**


	3. El principe ha vuelto

**Bueno aquí esta el cap. 3, algunos me han preguntado que paso con Midna y Zant, pero tendrán que seguir leyendo para saber acerca de eso. Agradezco los reviews y espero les guste la historia.  
Así que, a leer. *-***

POV Zelda

Me desperté al sentir a alguien respirando en mi oído. Abro los ojos para encontrarme al que se roba (o robaba) mis sueños en las noches. Me tiene apresada entre sus brazos, se ve tan lindo cuando duerme… Esta tan tranquilo que pareciera que lo que estamos haciendo no esta mal, pero por desgracia, lo esta.

Yo soy una princesa y el un plebeyo (a los ojos ajenos), se supone que yo me debo casar con un príncipe, y el ni siquiera debería quedarse a dormir en mi alcoba. Pero mi padre aprecia mucho a Link, aunque no demasiado, si le dijera que Link y yo estamos enamorados y que no quiero pasar mi vida con otra persona que no sea el, seguro lo sacan del palacio. Y no solo a el sino a Midna y a su madre también.

**-Ay Link, en que problema nos hemos metido-**

**-Lo se, es por eso que es secreto recuerdas- ** Me dijo arrastrando las palabras, y con voz ronca.

**-No sabía que estabas despierto-**

**-No lo estaba-**

**-Lo siento, no quería despertarte- ** Upps, eso me pasa por pensar en voz alta, ahora no podre ver su tranquila cara mas tiempo.

**-No me despertaste es solo que... Tu… Bueno, si me despertaste, pero no importa.- **Dijo luego me proporciono esa mirada picara de el que tanto lo caracteriza **– Lo se querida, soy tan irresistible que no puedes dejar de verme, puedes seguir haciéndolo si quieres.-**

**-¿Qué no que estabas dormido?- **¿Cómo supo que lo estaba viendo? A lo mejor tiene alguna clase de poderes mágicos raros, quien sabe.

**-Tranquila, es que cuando abrí los ojos tu me mirabas con cara de "**_**No puedo creer que ese dios sea completamente mío" – **_Dijo tratando de imitar mi voz.

**-¡No estaba pensando eso! ¡Y no hablo tan agudo!- **En eso rompimos en carcajadas que cada vez eran mas suaves y se perdían en el viento mientras nos miramos a los ojos.

Poco a poco nos fuimos acercando, el puso su mano en mi nuca provocándome escalofríos y después me beso, al principio fue un beso casto, lleno de inocencia, pero a los 16 ¿Quién demonios es inocente? Pues Link no.

Dejo mis labios para reptar por mi cuello, cada caricia que me proporcionaba, me llenaba de un amor indescriptible, pero aunque ambos queríamos llegar a mas, el supo controlarse, lo cual fue un alivio por que yo no hubiera podido.

**-Sera mejor que te metas a bañar, si alguien entrara y nos viera así… Me encarcelarían por intento de violación- **Su forma de bromear en un momento como este, es maravillosa, simplemente yo no puedo ni hablar.

**-S-si, tu puedes ir a tu cuarto y arreglarte, o bañarte conmigo, tu decides.**- De alguna manera supe que su respuesta iba a ser de negación…

**-Zelda. No podemos. Y menos con 2 guardias allí afuera, ¿no crees?- **

**-Cierto, bueno te espero en el jardín como en ¿una hora?-**

**-¿Tanto tardas en bañarte? Rompiste mi record-**

**-Menso, tengo que ir a hacer algo ¿ok?-**

**-Esta bien-**

EN OTRA PARTE DEL CASTILLO (POV MIDNA)

Se que no debí decirle que si a Mark, pero ya paso un año y dudo que vuelva. Aparte me gusta Mark, puede que no lo ame pero estoy segura de que el tampoco me ve de esa manera. ¿O si? Si así fuera no puedo hacer esto, amar a alguien es una responsabilidad enorme e implica solo amar a una persona de "esa" manera. Y yo elegí amar a otra. Si, se lo diré entre menos tarde en hacerlo, menos lo lastimare.

**-Midna, deja de presionarte, puede que no me incumban tus situaciones sentimentales, pero se lo mucho que amas a mi hijo y se que el te ama a ti.-**

**-Su majestad, no tendría por que preocuparse, aparte, su hijo y yo no podríamos nunca ser nada mas que "amigos", si algún día llegáramos a ser eso.- ** Puede que sea la reina, pero yo de verdad la aprecio y tengo desde chica con ella, es casi como una segunda madre.

**-Oh, mi querida Midna, sabes que a mi no me importa eso de las clases sociales y estoy casi segura de que a mi esposo tampoco, tranquila, estoy segura de que mi hijo volverá pronto. Solo fue a recorrer Hyrule por una temporada. Pronto estará otra vez en el castillo- ** La reina siempre aprobó mi relación con el príncipe, el que habláramos a veces o que camináramos por largas horas en el pueblo. Iba a preguntarle por que lo hacia pero me interrumpió un golpe en la puerta.

**-Su majestad, el príncipe Zant acaba de llegar. Esta en su alcoba- ** ¡¿Qué?!


	4. Una historia de amor

**Perdón por tardar tanto es que salí de vacaciones y eso :3 Wuju! Yo los dije que esperaran por el MidnaXZant. Solo les prevengo que este fic va a tener un poco de Lemon, puede que no en este capitulo pero en otros si.**

**Muajajaja :)**

**-Su majestad. El príncipe Zant acaba de llegar, esta en su alcoba-¡**¿Qué acaba de decir?! Zant no pudo haber llegado, no hoy, no en este momento que quería iniciar de nuevo sin el. ¿Por qué justo cuando empezaba a olvidarlo tuvo que volver? ¿Por qué exactamente un año después? ¿Por qué no aviso que volvería? ¿Por qué nunca dijo nada, no envió alguna carta o algo?

**-Midna, ¿estas bien?-** Me miré en el espejo de cuerpo entero, estaba estática, todos mis músculos se habían tensado y parecía al borde de un colapso nervioso.

**-Su majestad, no debería preocuparse por mí, estoy bien- **Mentira, eso es una total mentira.

**-Dile que en un momento estoy ahí y por favor pide un té de menta y miel para Midna ¿si?**- ¿Tan mal me miro como para necesitar un té?

**-Lo que usted diga su majestad.- **

La reina es tan amable, espero a que trajeran el té se quedo acompañándome hasta acabarlo y después hasta que me calmara.

**-Midna, tu y yo sabemos que solo te engañas a ti misma al pensar que no lo amas, no lo digo por ser su madre o cosa por el estilo, tu sabes que yo te quiero tanto como a Zelda y me gustaría que fueras conmigo a ver a Zant ¿Qué dices?- **¿Yo ir a ver a Zant después de un año sin verlo? Dudo aguantar tanto.

**-Pero su majestad usted debe saber que me encuentro en una relación formal con un guardia del castillo, yo ya no quiero a Zant.-** Otra mentira.

**-Midna, por favor si vas a mentir, miente bien. Ni siquiera a ti te convences, tu solo iniciaste esa relación por pena hacia Mark y por querer olvidar a Zant, si no quieres ir, lo entenderé, solo no me mientas con esa facilidad por favor.- ** Ahora me siento como una persona despreciable por haberle mentido a una persona tan comprensible.

**-Es que… El es un príncipe, y yo solo una plebeya. Nunca podría pasar nada entre nosotros.- **

**-Midna, ¿sabias que yo naci en las calles de Hyrule?- **Eso me confundió, ¿Qué dijo que?**- Mi madre era una vendedora de manzanas en un puesto afuera del palacio, un día el príncipe salió a pasear, y se acerco al puesto de manzanas, cuando lo vi me enamoré completamente de el, pero el no me vio, solo compró su manzana y se fue caminando. Pocos días después salió otra vez el príncipe a comprar otra manzana, y se quedo hablando con mi madre, yo los miraba de lejos, en la trastienda, observando cada movimiento…-**

¿Estoy escuchando bien? ¿La reina era hija de una vendedora de manzanas?

**- Pero no conté con que mi madre me llamare a que fuera para conocerlo, esa fue la primera vez que lo vi. Yo solo tenia 12 años, pero estaba profundamente enamorada de el. Desde ese momento siempre iba a la tienda a comprar manzanas y salíamos a la pradera a platicar, nos hicimos amigos. A mis 18 años el declaro su amor por mi y entonces nos casamos. A nadie le importo que yo fuera de clase baja, pues nos amábamos, que eso te sirva de ejemplo Midna, si tú lo amas, debes encararlo. Al menos para ver su reacción.-**

Si, iré con el y le diré que lo amo, que no lo he olvidado y que si me acepta lo podría hacer muy feliz. Si eso hare…

**-¡¿Madre?!-**

**-Zelda querida, ¿Qué paso por que estas tan preocupada?-**

**-Madre, estaba entrando al cuarto de mi hermano cuando alguien entro por la ventana y lo apuñalo. ¡Por favor ayúdalo! Le llame a un guardia y ahora esta en el ala de enfermería. Pero se veía muy mal cuando lo dejé.**- Me quede en shock, apenas quería decirle cuanto lo amo y ahora sucede esto, ver a la princesa llorar colapsada en el suelo y a la reina correr hacia una de las torres me noqueó. Lo último que alcancé a ver fue a Link ayudando a Zelda a parase para luego voltearse a mi en el justo momento en el que caía rendida.

Después, todo fue obscuridad total.


	5. Secuestro

**Jejeje, en serio lo siento mucho me tarde un chorro, pero es que a mi hermano se le descompuso su lap y le tuve que prestar la mía. Que caloooor. **

**Bueno a leer… (Dejen reviews) *o***

**Amor Secreto Capitulo 5**

Link POV  
Mi novia y mi hermana en un cuarto de hospital colapsadas, mi cuñadito con unas vendas y una cosa rara conectada a su cuerpo en otra, la reina a un lado de mi en la sala de espera. ¿Y todavía me piden que me calme y que me valla a mi cuarto a esperar? ¡Están Locos!

**-Su majestad, el príncipe Zant ya ha despertado, ¿desea verlo?-** Dijo un doctor que acababa de llegar.

**-Si por favor, ¿le podrían avisar a mi esposo que Zant ya despertó?**- Realmente me sorprende la tranquilidad que tiene en estos momentos, si fuera yo ya estaría histérico buscando al pendejo que se atrevió a tocar a mi hijo… Pero ella esta tan calmada…

Fuimos al cuarto de Zant y hablamos con el, dijo que estaba en el balcón de su cuarto viendo la cuidad y luego le fue a abrir la puerta a Zelda cuando a medio camino sintió una daga entrar en su cuerpo, pero que vio a la persona por un espejo. Aun así no sabe quien fue. Pero yo si.

Ayer en la noche iba al cuarto de Zelda cuando me encontré con Mark. Empezamos a hablar y el me conto de que ya sabia que Midna amaba al príncipe Zant, estaba tan enojado con el que ni siquiera podía verlo a los ojos. En sus ojos inyectados en sangre, había odio.

Si le digo a Midna lo negará, pues lo aprecia mucho; Si le digo a Zelda, necesitara pruebas. Y Zant no lo conoce, rayos ¿en que estoy metido?

**-Su majestad, Midna ya a despertado, ¿quiere que la venga?- **

**-Si por favor necesitan hablar- **¿Hablar quienes? Espera… ¿Midna debe hablar con Zant? ¿Por qué?

**-¿Midna? ¿Esta bien? ¿Qué le paso?**- Dijo Zant ¿preocupado? ¿QUE RAYOS ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?

**-Ahora hablaras con ella hijo, tienen bastantes cosas que discutir- **Upps, nunca intentes hacer enojar a la Reina, da miedo. En este justo momento una puerta se abre y por ella llega Midna ¿llorando?** –Link, será mejor que salgamos-**

Salimos de la habitación en el justo momento en que Midna se acurrucaba en los brazos de Zant, y si estaba llorando, al parecer el también quería llorar… Ahora si, ¡Que alguien me explique!

**-Su majestad, no es por chismoso o algo así pero, ¿puede decirme que pasa con Midna y el príncipe?- **

**-Link, querido. Ellos tienen la misma relación que tu tienes con Zelda- **¿Qué? ¿Cómo supo? **–Si, lo se, y no me importa en absoluto que tu y mi hija se amen, por el contrario, me alegra que seas tu el dueño del corazón de mi hija. Link yo te considero como un hijo y a Midna igual, no me opongo a su relación.-**

**-Su majestad, lo siento, queríamos decirle pero…-**

**-Querían ver quien lo averiguaba primero ¿no?- **¿Es psíquica o que?**- Lo mejor será que la vallas a ver, algo podría sucederle, si lograron infiltrarse en el castillo, pueden hacer lo que sea.-**

Ahora si, ¿le digo o no? Esta en juego la vida de SU hijo y también la de….

**-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! ¡Suéltame! ¡Link!- ** Esa voz…

**-¡ZELDA!- **

No puede ser, Zelda no, ella no, todo menos ella. Estoy corriendo hacia su cuarto. ¿Por qué rayos esta tan lejos? Aquí es. Abro la puerta para ver a un tipo de cabello obscuro pero rojizo sujetando a mi novia por el cuello mientras que con la otra mano trata de quitar el vestido que traia puesto. Zelda tiene los ojos cerrados y se nota por su expresión que este tipo va en serio.

Nada mas entre al cuarto y el tipo me vio, salto por la ventana cayendo en un monton de paja, entonces subió a Zelda a un caballo y se subió atrás de ella. Lo ultimo que vi de ellos dos fue a Zelda gritando mi nombre. A los guardias pidiendo cerrar la puerta. Pero ya era tarde. Se había ido.

Pero esto no se quedaría asi.


	6. Alejate de ella

**Lo siento taaaaaaaaanto! Me quede sin inspiracion y paso algo en la escuela (aparte de examines) y no pude escribir nada. :c Pero prometo intentar actualizar mas rápido… **

**Este cap es mas sobre los pensamientos de nada, no va a haber mas que uno que otro dialogo y pondré mas énfasis en los sentimientos y las acciones…**

ADVERTENCIA: CONTIENE LEMMON

**Amor Secreto Cap 6**

Zelda's POV

Juro que el mundo conspira en mi contra.

Despues de que Midna salió de la habitación para ir a ver a Zant me desperté y vi una persona al frente de mi. Ese cabello rojizo y esos ojos manchados en sangre que buscan venganza. Era el.

El me tiene enserrada en un cuarto obscuro con nada mas que una cama, una mesa de noche, una ventana y una vela. Se que vendrá pronto por mi. Yo se lo que el quiere.

Me quiere a mi.

Esa persona es Mark, el quiere venganza por que Zant le quito a Midna y lo único que el tiene aparte de ella soy yo. Su hermana. Cuando desperté me dio una infusión diciendo que era para el dolor y lo único que hizo fue dormirme mas pero no completamente. Pude sentir y ver como me agarraba la cintura, me puso frenetica y grite como loca esperando que Link me escuchara,sentí como intentaba quitarme la ropa y pude ver a Link.

Eso me despertó lo suficiente como para lograr soltarme de el, pero sin darme cuenta ya estábamos en el patio del castillo y me subió a un caballo. Grite su nombre. Después todo fue obscuridad.

Despues de eso ya estaba aquí, con un vestido blanco extremadamente corto. No quiero saber para que.

**-Querida Zelda. Un placer tenerla aquí en mi humilde hogar…- **Ese asqueroso de Mark ya llego, ¿Qué no puedo tener paz?- **Eres una niña mala por andarte metiendo con sirvientes del castillo-**

Estoy moriendo de miedo, eso acercandoze a mi quitándose la camisa. Se como acabara esto…

**-¡Link! ¡Ayuda!-**

Link's POV

La guardia salió hace poco y están registrando el pueblo, se que no los encontraran allí, seria muy tonto si lo hicieran y ahora la pregunta del millón ¿POR QUE DEMONIOS ESTOY YO AQUÍ EN ESTE CUARTO SIN PODER SALIR A BUSCARLA POR MI CUENTA? La respuesta es sencilla, la rey quiere asegurarse de que mi "salud mental" esta bien, antes de dejarme subir a un caballo y correr a buscar a su hija por que, según el, podría ser peligroso que salga asi como asi.

Me repugna la simple idea de lo que le puede estar haciendo el.

Y se que le esta haciendo. No lo soporto mas, salto por la ventana como un gato en la noche, agarro a Epona y salgo de los muros del palacio. No me importa lo que me diga la reina, algo malo esta pasando. Y no dejare que la lastimen.

Zelda's POV

Lo vi quitarse la camisa, yo estaba gritando. Me golpeo la cara y después se quito toda la ropa que faltaba. Lo vi. No sabia que eran tan grandes. Esto dolerá.

Despues se acerco a mi, con las intensiones fijas en su mirada, me quito el suave vestido blanco que cubria mi cuerpo. Una tela, no crei que una tela seria tan importante. Pero, para mi sorpresa, lo hizo con cariño y protección, como si mi piel fuera porcelana y ahora tenia muchísimo miedo a quebrarla. El no parecía el mismo hace unos momentos. Tenia miedo, estaba temblando, era vulnerable.

El no quería hacer eso, lo estaban obligando. Se acerco a mi y me cargo hacia una cama roja con dosel me susurro al oído "_Lo siento"_. Y me beso. No con amor ni pasión. Sino como cuando un hermano besa a su hermana por accidente y a ambos les gusta. Pero la cosa era que a ninguno de nosotros nos gustaba, sino que era eso o morir, supongo. Acaricio cada parte de mi cuerpo y yo me abrace a su espalda. Sin darme cuenta, poco a poco, fue entrando en mi.

**-¡Aleja tus manos de ella!- ** Esa voz…

**- ¡LINK!- **


End file.
